Dear Legolas Greenleaf and Co
by Jack of Antics
Summary: Legolas and the Fellowship have their hands busy...busy answerin' fan mail of course!! Sorry for the late update. Rated for Language and some scary scenes.
1. Introduction

Miko Sakuya: Suilad, minna-san! (Hello, everyone!) Er, I forgot Sindarian and Japanese don't mix. >.< br> Anywho, I decided to capture nearly _everybody's_ hot-elf dude Legolas Greenleaf and make him...answer fan mail.Besides, I think fanfiction.net needs a "Dear Legolas Greenleaf..." fic. 

It's quite simple actually. All you gotta do is send an e-mail to animeangel06@hotmail.com and put in the subject:"Dear Legolas Greenleaf"(or whatever nick-name you have for him.) I assure you, he'll answer most questions. 

Legolas: What in the name of Elbereth is going on here..._miko_? 

A/N: Miko is the japanese title to a Shinto Priestess 

Miko Sakuya: Lego-kun, I told all of your fans that I'm making you answer their questions. 

Legolas: Oh, no you won't! I will not be taken hostage to... 

Miko Sakuya:*death-glare* 

Legolas: Nevamind. 

Miko Sakuya: Alright then, let the fan mail come in!! I hope you take this advantage. Namarie!! ^_~v Smile, Lego-kun! 

Legolas:-_-'''''''' 

Miko Sakuya: BTW, get ready when Crucifyx (my beta-reader) and I are gonna post up our LotR collab fic. We're still working on it. Namarie! 


	2. First Letters

Here are the first few letters Lego-kun recieved so far! To those who've sent so far, all get a cute little Lego-kun reply! ^_^ 

Dear Legolas, 

Yo! I think you're the coolest character in the whole movie! *swoons* Ahem... Anyways, what I wanted to ask is just something my friend and I have been arguing about for quite some time now: I believed that Elves live forever and cannot die unless by the blade or by grief. However, my friend argues that Elves DO die eventually overtime... They just live for an extremely long time. So which one is it? Do they live FOREVER and cannot die unless by a weapon or by grief? Or do they simply have an extremely prolonged lifespan? Anyways, just need to settle that argument with my friend... Thanks! 

-Angel-chan 

~~~~~~ 

Dear Angel-chan, 

heh, so it's true! My fans still love me! *ahem* It seems that we, elves, are usually immortal as long as we have a will to live and we're still good looking! (Miko Sakuya: Pssh, yea right...) In other words, Angel-chan, you are very much correct! We can only be slain by weapons or grief. After all, Gil-galad, (that elven king,) died. Thanks for sending! 

Sign, Legolas Greenleaf of Northern Mirkwood. 

p.s. can you send me some help please? This so-called Miko is getting high on Altoids(tm) again. 

Miko Sakuya: Now that wasn't so bad wasn't it Lego-kun? 

Legolas: -_-''''Could you stop calling me that? 

~~~~ 

Dear Eggolas Greeneff, 

Do you eat food? I eat food. 

much luv an...food, 

--crucifyx 

~~~~~ 

Miko Sakuya: ^_^ Lego-kun, look! It's my beta-reader, Crucifyx and she sent you a letter! 

Legolas: -__-'''' I'm _not_ blind _Miko_. Ahem. 

Dear....Crucifyx, 

Since I am an elf, I have the best stamina in the entire fellowship. ^_^ (Miko Sakuya rolls her eyes and mutters about "elven egos" ~_~) I do eat food, but rarely. Lembas is my favorite and with a few bites, I instantly energized and won't eat for a few days. After all, one bite of Lembas is enough to substain a man! Thank you for sending the letter. 

Sign, Legolas Greenleaf of Northern Mirkwood 

Miko Sakuya: Lego-kun also gives good advice on hair care and etc. *pops 3 Mint Skittles (peppermint mix) into her mouth* 

Legolas: You shouldn't eat too much mints! They're the reason why you get crazy. 

Miko Sakuya: Well, at least I'm not demented enough to not be on Honors Biology. 

Legolas: O_O You got into an Honors science?!?! How's it possible? 

Miko Sakuya: Let's not talk about school now. Besides, I have a band concert on Sunday. And I wanted to go to my Karate Interclub Tournament! T_T 

Legolas: Err...end of discussion! You creep me out too much, Miko! 

Miko Sakuya: So can I put you into an AU fic slash with Sesshoumaru-sama? 

Legolas: *gives silent treatment* 

Miko Sakuya: *mutters: Kisama wa Baka Elf desu.* 

Legolas: *pulls out Electronic Japanese Translator and translates* ... So, you're calling me a stupid elf are you? 

Miko Sakuya: Wadda you think? 

Legolas: *gives a death glare and pulls out his bow and arrows* 

Miko Sakuya: O_O''' Note to self: Never get an elf pissed off! Ahhhhh! *runs off* 


	3. Second Bunch of Letters Insanity and Fe...

Miko Sakuya: Hey, you got more mail, Lego-kun! Look, I'm sorry I called you a baka elf! Let's start answering shall we? 

Lego-kun: Sure thing, Sakuya... 

~~~~~~ 

Dear Legolas, 

Do you enjoy being in this fic? Cuz if you don't, then tell Miko "Auta minqula yrchAs." And if you do, then have a nice day. 

-Aiwendil Lady of the Nazgul 

AND HERE'S A BONUS JUST TO MAKE THE REVIEW LONGER!!! 

Dear Miko Sakuya, 

If you are being chased by rabid orange bunnies, running along the edge of the Himalayan mountains while wearing sparkly high-heeled shoes and dressed as an Eskimo, what time would the mirowave explode and burn all the popcorn? 

-Aiwendil 

PS- if you call Legolas a baka ever again, then I will sic the Nazgul and their mumakil on you and send the 'Everlasting Rain of Annialation' (or Raganrok to the Vikings. *grins*) to come and create eternal destruction. Thank you and have a nice day. -Aiwendil Lady of the Nazgul 

~~~~ 

Miko Sakuya: O_O''''' Did she say she's the leader of those Nazgul?! 

Lego-kun: *sigh* Yes, Sakuya 

Miko Sakuya: Shimmata!! >.Legolas: I think that'll be a good thing. 

Miko Sakuya: *vein pops up* WHAT DID YOU SAY??!?! 

Legolas: *shrinks back* Nothin' neva mind. *Mental note: Never get Sakuya mad on an afternoon.* 

Legolas and Miko Sakuya: Dear Aiwendil: Lady of the Nazgul, 

Don't worry about Miko Sakuya calling Legolas a "baka elf." It's been cleared. 

Legolas: I'm finally now enjoing being fic since I got my archery practice. ^_^ 

Miko Sakuya: That was when we had that misunderstanding in that last chapter. 'Bout your question you sent to me...I never really thought about that. I'd say about 6-10 minutes or more. ^_^'''' Hey, I'm just guessing here!! 

Sign, Legolas Greenleaf of N. Mirkwood and Miko Sakuya of America 

~~~~ 

Dear Legolas: 

What is the name for your cool little knife things in the movie? And why are do you have that silver colored outfit on in lothlorien? Just wondering..... Oh and by the way, will you marry me if I send you help? 

Avaralphiel 

~~~~~ 

Miko Sakuya: Well, I was kinda wondering about that change in clothes in Lothlorien myself. Wait...why are you callin' me "Sakuya" all of a sudden? 

Legolas: *shrugs* Dear Avarlphiel, 

Well, I haven't exactly got a name for my knives, but they're the filigreed blades. 

Miko Sakuya: I still have no clue what da hell "filigreed" means! 

_Whatever..._ That silver colored outfit is more like a sleepwear kinda thing I suppose. It's more a causal outifit for male elves and for relaxzation. Hmm, I'm not really sure I'll marry you, besides, I'm kinda enjoying myself. 

Sign, Legolas Greenleaf of Northern Mirkwood 

Miko Sakuya: I thought elves didn't as much sleep! 

Legolas: I was feeling a little bit exhausted after running around in Moria and shooting orcs! I maybe fast, but a balrog can still catch up to me! We need some time to rest ourselves. 

Miko Sakuya: You know, I was thinking about that scene where you talk to Frodo-kun. You know, about the lament for Gandalf. Did you really not have the skill to translate it for him or were you faking it to protect him? 

Legolas: I did have some skills in translating, but it was only to prevent Frodo from the real truth of Gandalf. 

Miko Sakuya: *pops in LotR Soundtrack by Oscar-winning composer: Howard Shore and goes to track 14: Lothlorien (featuring "The Lament for Gandalf.")* Well, since Two Towers is comin' soon to the movie screen, and we know Gandalf is still alive, how about I translate it from the CD's insert? Sorry about the spoiler! 

Legolas: I don't think you should. 

Miko Sakuya: C'mon, everyone should know what the elves are whispering! I'll just do the Sindarian part than. No Quenya! 

Legolas: -__- 

Lament for Gandalf

Italics are the elven words and the regular is the translated. Remember, this is only the translated verse from the Sindarian verse. 

(Verses 2&3: Sindarian) 

_Mirthandir, Mithrandir, A Randir Vithren_   
Mithandir, Mithrandir O Pilgrim Grey   
_u-reniathach i amar galen_   
No more will you wander the green fields of this earth _  
I reniad lin ne mor, nuithannen _   
Your journey has ended in darkness.   
_In gwidh risetennin, i fae narchannen_   
The bonds cut, the spirit broken   
_I lach Anor ed ardhon gwannen_   
The Flame of Anor has left this World   
_Caled veleg, ethuniannen_   
A great light, has gone out. 

Miko Sakuya: And that reminds me, I got get to bed soon! 

Legolas: Calling it a day? 

Miko Sakuya: I am, but I don't think you'll need the sleep. Here, why don't you listen to my CDs. *grabs CD container and player and hands it to Lego-kun* Oyasumi nasai, Lego-kun! 

A/N: "Oyasumi nasai" is "good night" in Japanese 

Legolas: *picks out the LotR soundtrack and plays "The Breaking of the Fellowship"* I guess staying here is no so bad after all...for now. 


	4. Da Third Bunch of Letters

More Letters

Miko Sakuya: Wow! We got a lot of new mail, didn't we, Lego-kun? 

Legolas: We sure did! 

Miko Sakuya: Well, let's start answering! 

~~~~~ 

Ano, Legolas-san, would you mind being paired up with a 1/3vampire, 1/3 angel and 1/3 human person? Also, does the book Legolas look like the movie Legolas??? 

-Solace No Tenshi 

~~~~ 

Legolas: Dear Solace no Tenshi 

Etto,(umm in Japanese) I'm not really sure about pairing up with a 1/3 vampire, 1/3 angel, 1/3 human. I never met anyone like that before! Well if J.R.R Tolkien-sama was still alive, I think he would probably say "yes". But then again, my biography was specific in the book, so I guess Peter Jackson had to, you know, improvise. Namarie! 

Sign, Legolas Greenleaf of N. Mirkwood 

~~~~ 

Dear Legolas and Miko, 

Hi! I want to know if Legolas knows that the way some people pronounce his name it sounds like Legless, whichway do you like. 

And to Miko: I hope you are having fun!! *grins evily* I'm thinking of capturing some of them and having a Q&A thing. When you are finished with Legolas can I use him? MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA *pulls out weapons - Wizard Staff of DOOM, Sam's Skillet of Doom, and slingshot filled with parrots and tomatoes* I'm gonna have some fun!!! 

-Fool of a Took 

~~~ 

Legolas and Miko Sakuya: *_* 

Legolas:They dare to pronouce my name like **Legless**

Miko Sakuya: Well, they can't help it. Your name is rarely spoken in the movie as well as the books. 

Legolas:*sigh* 

Miko Sakuya: Etto, well, I'm not sure when I'll be finished with this. But, I'll more than likely to give him to you when I'm done. ^_^ 

Legolas: *sighs* And the Legolas Trading begins...-_-''''' 

Legolas and Miko Sakuya: Sign, Miko Sakuya and Legolas 

Miko Sakuya: Hey, we got some more! 

~~~ 

From Celena 

That was great! 

Dear Miko Sakuya, 

Are you really in band? I am, that's why I was asking. my band won at a competition a couple of weeks ago, and U was wondering if you had any trophies that you all won. 

Dear Legolas, 

Do you think i should change my name to my Elven name? The Elven name is so much prettier, and I like it better, although people have trouble already with my *simple* name. Just wondering. Oh, and will you ask Frodo if he likes tall brunettes? 

Orothoroniel(that's my Elven name, my real name's Alyssa) 

~~~~ 

Miko Sakuya: Yes, I'm in intermidate band and play the flute. Well, I'm not the best player, but I'm one of those who do a good job in band. (Hey, there's only 5 flute players and 3 out of the 5 don't suck! I just happen to be one of the 3.) I'm not in any honor bands, because I know I'll get creamed! 

Legolas: Well, elven names usually sound better than human names. But I believe more people would rather have a simpler name than a prettier one. I mean, if your name is pretty, but people have a hard time saying it, what's the point. Alyssa is a very nice name, trust me! 

Miko Sakuya: I know what you mean. **So** many people have a hard time saying my last name correctly! Just stick to Alyssa for now and perhaps later on, you can switch it! 

Sign, Legolas and Miko Sakuya 

P.S. I do believe Frodo-kun does have a liking in brunettes. 

~~~~ 

I am the Leader of the Nazgul, however I have absolutley no realtion to the Witch King. I just caught him off guard, tied him up, and threw him in the closet! So, now I RULE! MWHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHA! (lightining flashes) 

Dear Legolas, If you ever need help, just call and I'll get the Nazgul to save you. Don't worry, they won't stab you. I've given them spears, poison darts, and a stronger, longer swords in place of their flimsy daggers. -Aiwendil 

..op...can't resist 

Dear Miko Sakuya, YOU ARE ABSOLUTELY CORRECT! You have won a free trip to any place in Middle Earth, cuz while I was in Mordor, I also took out Sauron, so now, I got a lot of POWER! "As a Lady, I am gifted with beauty, grace, AND LOT'S OF POWER!" Do you know where that's from? I changed one word. Taking up webspace again. Laturs! -Aiwnedil 

PS- thank you for making the wise desicion of not calling Legolas a baka. You have made the choice of continuning your life as it is without the fear of being under my wrath. have a nice day. 

~~~~ 

Miko Sakuya: I know, let's use that free trip for your ride home Legolas! We'll go to Rivendell! 

Legolas:*raises eyebrow* But I thought you'll let Fool of a Took borrow me when you're done! 

Miko Sakuya: Okay, when that author is done, I come with you to Rivendell! 

Legolas: *does Sesshoumaru's pokerface* 

Miko Sakuya: Sesshoumaru's poker is Sesshoumaru's property! We forgot about our disclaimers for the last three chapters. Oh well, I think people get the program. 

Legolas: I thank you for your hospitality and concern Aiwendil. But I'll be fine on my own. 

Legolas and Miko Sakuya: Sign, Miko Sakuya and Legolas. 

~~~ 

Miko Sakuya: Whew! We finally got that done! And I got plenty good reviews for my Inuyasha Sonnet! 

Legolas: Congradulations. 

Miko Sakuya: ^_~v Arigatou! 

Legolas: Hey, Sakuya? 

Miko Sakuya: Hn? 

Legolas: You know that J-pop song you've playing? 

Miko Sakuya: What about it? 

Legolas: What's it called? 

Miko Sakuya: Ah! It's called "Fukai Mori" or "Deep Forest" sung by Do as Infinety. That would be the second ending theme for Inuyasha the anime. The screenshots for that theme have Sesshoumaru-sama on them!! ^_^ He's soooo hot. 

Legolas:*glares and prepares his bow with an arrow* 

Miko Sakuya: O_O'''''Not that you're not! 

Legolas: *puts bow and arrow away* 

Miko Sakuya: Wait a sec. 

Legolas: What now? 

Miko Sakuya: Are you calling me "Sakuya" so could suck up to me and could let you off the hook faster? 

Legolas: O_O'''NO!!! *ahem* I'm just starting to accept my place here and I'm more comfortable now. 

Miko Sakuya: Oh....*Plays "Fukai Mori"* Well, I guess this fic isn't so bad after all, ne, Lego-kun? 

Legolas: I suppose. I kinda like it here. 

Miko Sakuya: *nods* Hmmm.... 


	5. Thank yous and Letters

Miko Sakuya: 0_0 We got *that* much mail in one day?!?! 

Legolas:I guess so...Let's start answering. 

Miko Sakuya: Before we start, I'd like to thank Aiwendil Lady of the Nazgul for the trip to Rivendell. I know that Legolas lives in Mirkwood, but I'd rather see Rivendell instead. 

Legolas: But I wanna go to Mirkwood. *pouts* 

Miko Sakuya: Did I mention you look cute when you pout? ^_^ 

Legolas: -_-'''''' 

Miko Sakuya: Okay, Departure is May 25 at 3:30 pm. We'll take the Nazgul and arrive on the same day at 5:30. That's the rest of it. It's settled! 

Legolas: *checks calender* That's pretty much a good day! You'll be done with the finals and you can relax in Rivendell for a short while until summer school starts. 

Miko Sakuya: *complians* Did you havta mention summer school? 

Legolas: Sorry. 

Miko Sakuya: Daijoubu yo! (That's alright in Japanese.) Okay, let's start answering! 

~~~~~~~~~ 

whoops, accidently sent that w/o writing 

Dear Legolas, 

Hi! Um... Do you like insane people? Because I am very insane. Veeeeeeery insane. Do not doubt my insanity. In fact, I am so insane that I could babble about my insanity throughout the course of this entire fan-letter for lack of better things to say. 

I have a question. Are you insane? I like insane people. Sane people annoy me. But according to the voice in my head they taste good... Hey, wait a sec. That voice is dead! Another voice killed it! So I'm not supposed to be quoting it anymore! WTF?!?! Umm... I must go. The voices are battling. Apparently the canabilistic one was not actually dead... 

Love ya!   
Crystalite 104 

~~~~~~~~~~ 

Legolas: *blinks* 

Miko Sakuya: *blinks* Legolas *nudges him in the ribs* answer it!! 

Legolas: *stops blinking* Well, I guess I kinda built a resistance to insane people because of my visit here... 

Miko Sakuya:*Firey background*WHAT WAS THAT LEGOLAS?!??! 

Legolas: *shrinks a bit* Nothin'. Anyway, insane people are not exactly my type. Sorry about that. Sign, Legolas Greenleaf 

Miko Sakuya:*sighs* That's a relief... Onto the next one. 

~~~ 

Dear Legolas, 

My Name is Katie, and i have a problem, i am totaly in love with this guy, but the thing is he doesn't know i even exsist!!!! please help!!! oh and the uy, lest call him LG he is ssssooooooooo cute!! with the pointed ears, and long hair!!!! ooops did i write that? please help!! 

Katie in Love 

~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Miko Sakuya: *eyes Legolas suspiously* Do you know this Katie Weasly by chance? 

Legolas: No..... 

Miko Sakuya: This would be the first time we ever recieved a relationship question. Go for it Legolas! 

Legolas: *gulps* Well, umm, one rule:Be careful of how you try to grab his attention. Don't do anything crazy in front of him or he'll never even want to talk to you. Take it easy and relax. If he's in any of your classes, talk to him or help him with something. Remember, Slow and Steady wins the race. Hoping my advice helps, Legolas Greenleaf. 

Miko Sakuya: whew! That was close. Well, we just cleaned up the last batch of mail. 

Legolas: Good timing. 

Miko Sakuya: Yeah, dinner's ready. 

Legolas: Better get going. 

Miko Sakuya: I'll save you some food, if you want any. 

Legolas: Sure Sakuya, go ahead. 

Miko Sakuya and Legolas: See ya! ^_~v 


	6. Rivendell Special Edition

Lego-I mean-Legal stuff: Legolas Greenleaf is NOT my property. Remember, he's Tolkien-sama's work of art. I'm just borrowing him for this fic. This a non-profit thing remember that. I OWN NOTHING EXCEPT MY LotR BOOKS AND ANIME COLLECTION. -.- Shessh, well, that's done. 

Miko Sakuya: Suilad everbody! This is our special edition of "Dear Legolas Greenleaf." Legolas and I are now at the beautiful elven refuge, Rivendell. ^_^ 

Legolas: Uh, I think we should start answering our letters now. 

Miko Sakuya: Yes, of course! 

~~~~ 

I found my frodo and we're going out now! 

Legolas, 

Thanks for answering my question. I'll keep that in mind.   
I was wondering, if you guys would like to double w/ me and Frodo some time? Just thought you might like to. 

Miko, 

I'm in High School band, so in a couple of years you will be too, right? Just remember to keep up with the practice!   
Oh, and I hope you guys decide to double with me and Frodo! 

Alyssa 

~~~~~ 

Sakuya: Wow, another happy customer!! Congrats for finding Frodo-kun. I'll be in high school after this summer if you wanted to know. Well, I'm practing over the summer anywho. 

Legolas: Why did cut out the "miko part"? 

Sakuya: Ish easier than writing the whole title, of course. 

Legolas: Don't worry Frodo, I know what you're going through. Being captured by a fangirl and all. 

Sakuya:Can it, Legolas. Anywho, I would be very more than willing to double with Frodo! I gotta talk to him about a certain ringbearer issue. 

Legolas: '_'? 

Sakuya: Did you forget that I'm the ringbearer of a Dysfunctionl Fellowship? *Legolas's face is blank* Typical elf... On to the next letter! 

~~~~~ 

Dear Legolas, 

I have a problem, well more than a problem... I'm totally in love with you! Yes, that is correct. Okay, do you like mortals? Hmm... Hopefully you do! I think you are the hottest member of the fellowship! Well, I gotta go now! 

~Cassie 

~~~~~~ 

Sakuya: Legolas, this just to proves you that you are the center of the universe. 

Legolas: Really? 

Sakuya: *sideglances Legolas*Do I look like a bakatare to you? 

Legolas: *looks up electronic Japanese dictionary* Uhh...yes? >\.Sakuya: *fake British accent* (A/N: I can't really do a good accent unless ish a Japanese one.) Oops, wrong answer!! Legolas, you are the weakest link, goodbye!! ^_^ Nah, I'm just playing with you mind. But, still, I DON'T look like a idiot. 

Legolas: @_@''''''' *ahem* Well, I'm not exactly fond of mortals *mutters under his breath: because of a certian Miko...* 

Sakuya: --_-- I heard that loud and clear you know. 

Legolas: @_@ Anyway, I actually kinda like mortals. Yep, remember: I am the center of the fellowship! ^______^ 

Sakuya: And I thought boys have bloated egos.... *shakes head* 

~~~~~~~ 

Legolas: *pokes Sakuya in the ribs* Don't you want to say something to Angel-chan? 

Sakuya: Oh yeah! I had major fun talking to you lately!I found this great site with the links you need to learn writing/speaking elvish. It's at (please write this down): www.thelordoftherings.com. There are no caps inside, just what it says here. 

Legolas: All in all, we're pretty much fine. *hears footsteps* Hmm, sounds like Elrond-sama's coming... 

Sakuya: O_O?! Did you call him "Elrond-sama"?! That's the first time I ever heard you say something in Japanese. DID YOU SAY HE'S COMING THIS WAY? 

Legolas: *ahem* Yes, after staying with you for a while, I picked up some Japanese terms. I'm a fast learner after all. And yes, Elrond-sama's coming this way-oh wait-here he is now! Suilad, Elrond-sama! ^-^ 

Elrond: -_- Great, everybody's calling me Elrond-sama. All because of that "Miko Sakuya." 

Sakuya: Ano ne, Elrond-sama, where can I find Glorfindel-kun?^-^v 

Elrond: '_'? He's down the hallway, to your right. Why's that Lady Sakuya? 

Sakuya: Please, drop the "Lady". Oh and why I want to meet Glorfindel-kun is for me to know and you to find out. Ja!! ^_^ *exits* 

Elrond: @_@ That was very weird. 

Legolas: I'll say. Why do you think Sakuya-chan wants to meet Glorfindel-san? 

*silence as the two elves ponder* 

Elrond and Legolas: *look at each other (in a non-slashy way)* SHIMMATA!!(meaning shit in Japanese) I think she's going to capture Glorfindel for fangirl purposes! >____Elrond: And Legolas. 

Legolas: What? 

Elrond: Lose the Japanese terms when you're in Middle-earth, please. 

Legolas: ^__^'''' Heh, sorry about that. *snaps back* Let's go find Glorfindel-sa- 

Elrond: *gives the old "what-was-that?" look* 

Legolas:*sighs and slumps a bit* Let's go find Glorfindel... 

* * *

Sakuya: Will the two elven guys able to foil my plans? I don't know-send in your suggestions of what will happen as we'll be in Rivendell for a short while. Everyone (including all fictional characters) is reccommended to send a letter in for advice or other fan questions! Please keep sending your letters as well. Send them in as a review, or email at Miko_Sakuya@crazedanddazed.com or Seiyaryu@dangerous-minds.com! ^_^ Jaa ne!! 


	7. Of Pocky, Cranky Muses, Bishounen, and D...

Disclamier: The Lord of the Rings and everything related to them are not my creations. Give credit to J.R.R Tolkien-sama, I own nothing but my Inuyasha manga, Yu-Gi-Oh!: Dark Duel Stories game,and my LotR books. If you try to sue me, tough luck in getting any money-'cuz I'm near broke!! ^_^ Onto fic! 

Note: I have changed my pen name to Seiyaryu now and you can send in your questions to Seiyaryu@dangerous-minds.com. This just popped up into my mind, okay? 

* * *

Seiyaryu: *walks calmly down a spacious Elven-corridor* There's no way those elves, Elrond-sama and Lego-kun, could take that little Glorfindel-nabbing thing seriously. I hope they will notice that... 

Elrond and Legolas: *run around like chickens with no heads looking for Glorfindel* 

Elrond: Where in the name of Arda is that damn Miko-- 

Legolas: Uh, technically, Elrond, she changed her name to Seiyaryu. 

Elrond: -__- Whatever! I can't believe this! I rule this place and I can't even find a girl that's nearly hobbit-size! 

*Glorfindel and Aragorn enter* 

Elrond: XD Glorfindel! Thank the Valar that you're in one piece! 

Glorfinel: '_'? 

Elrond: You mean Miko Sakuya or whoever she is _didn't_ get you? 

Aragorn: *shakes his head* Glorfindel and I haven't seen "Seiyaryu" since breakfast. 

Legolas: Chikushou~!(Japanese meaning "Damn" or "crap") 

Everyone except Lego: '_'? What now? 

Legolas: She tricked us to believe that she was going into "Rabid Fangirl Mode." Therefore, she could try to throw us into compelte insanity! 

?????: About time you guys figure it out! 

*Seiyaryu appears walking down the same hall* 

Seiyaryu: Gomen ne, but I just felt like doing that. Besides I knew _you_ *points to Aragorn* would be coming. 

Aragorn and Legolas: Wha?? 

Seiyaryu: I like both of you guys as well as Frodo-kun and Pippin-kun, no da!! ^-^ 

Legolas: *towers over her* Have you been looking up Chichiri shrines again? 

Seiyaryu: ^^'''' What makes you think I did, no da? 

Everyone: *rolls their eyes* 'Cuz you're talking like him, no duh~! 

Seiyaryu: Eh heh heh... ^__^''' Okay so I did. 

Aragorn: Just how many bishounen do you like?! A million?! 

Legolas: *steps in* Actually, she likes me, you, Frodo, Pippin, Sesshoumaru, Bankotsu, Jakotsu, Miroku, Inuyasha,*pauses for a breath* Sanosuke, Kenshin Himura, Yami Yugi, Seto Kaiba, Joey,Tasuki and Chichiri. 

Aragorn: O_O That's one hell of a list! How are you able to remember them?! 

Legolas: *polishes his nails* I have that kind of talent. 

Aragorn: Why do I even bother?? 

Seiyaryu: *Takes time to glomp the almighty king of Gondor* 

Aragorn: >o< br>Ack!! 

Everyone: O_O'''' 

Seiyaryu: *lets go* Blame it on my friend for passing the Aragorn obession to me, 'ky? 

Aragorn: *who still is trying to come over the near-death glomp grip* Whatever... 

*Frodo comes in* 

Seiyaryu: Frodo, my ring bearer buddy! How ya doing? 

Frodo: *groan* You AGAIN? For the last time, leave me alone! I was able to take the Ring to Mordor with Sam. I don't need your help! 

Elrond: Trying to bear the ring yourself, Seiyaryu? 

Seiyaryu: ^^; A heh heh... whoops. 

Frodo: Elrond, I demand a restraining order on this authoress! 

Seiyaryu: NANI?! Frodo, I was just saying let me bear the ring for ONE DAY, no more, no less! Please Frodo,let me bear the Ring,unless you want to be dubbed "Frodo of the 8 fingers!" 

Frodo: *gets all puppy-eyes and whimpers at the near hobbit-sized authoress* 

A/N: Yes, I'm short enough to be considered a hobbit. (Although I don't think not for long.) 

Frodo: Please!! The time Gollum bit me, it was hell!! 

Seiyaryu: *puts moi's hands on his shoulders* Frodo, I'm so sorry! I really didn't meant to make you cry. When I asked you, I was a bit mint-high. Gomen nasai!! 

Frodo: *stops crying* Really? 

Seiyaryu: Yeah, I guess. Okay, if you don't put that restraining order on me, I'll give you a box of Pocky. *fishes Pocky out of my mini backpack* 

Frodo: Pocky? 

Seiyaryu: Yeah, Pocky! You'll like them for sure! 

Frodo: *takes the Pocky* Thanks Seiyaryu! 

Legolas: How come you never gave me Pocky? 

Seiyaryu: Let's see...*pokes at Legolas threatingly* You threated to kill me a million times back home, refused to answer some mail we had and stole my Mint Skittles and Altoids behind my back! Why should I give you Pocky?! 

Legolas: -_-''''' Okay, I get the point! I'm sorry about those things. *Gets on his kness* Can you ever forgive me? 

Seiyaryu: *Thinks hard* Not unless you return all the mints you stole from me! I'll reward you with some Pocky, if you can compelte this task. *Pats Lego on the head* 

Legolas: -_< br> Watch the hair will ya? *sigh* Alright, I'll get those mints... *walks off* 

Glorfindel:Ano, if it's possible, I can I be excused? 

Seiyaryu: :) Sure thing Glorfindel! I wouldn't want you to get involed in this mess. 

*Exit Glorfindel* 

Elrond: *Pulls up chairs for the rest of the group* We might as well wait for Legolas. 

Seiyaryu: *Pulls out GBA with Yu-Gi-Oh!: Dark Duel Stories* 

_Minutes Later..._

Seiyaryu: *bleep!* you High Priest Seto!! I just gotta beat him before he sends out his Blue Eyes White Dragon. Note to self: Get the Crush Card Virus to use against that *bleep*ing dragon. Geez, it wasn't that hard to beat the regular, (not to mention sexier,) Seto Kaiba-so why's the high priest so tough? 

Aragorn: You know we weren't listening to you that time right? 

Frodo: *taking his time eating his Pocky, trying not to pay attention* 

Elrond: I don't that kowai (scary) person. 

Seiyaryu: You guys are so helpful you know that? 

Everyone: Yep, it's our job. 

Seiyaryu: *groan* WHAT THE HELL IS TAKING LEGOLAS SO *BLEEP*ING LONG?!?! 

Everyone: Our ears~~! 

*Legolas runs in with a GIANT bag* 

Frodo: *Sweatdrop* Are those all...mints?! 

Legolas: Yep. *Flicks dust off of his shoulder* That's the entire batch! 

Seiyaryu: O_o I didn't even know I had that much! 

Legolas: Well, that's because I took all the mints your place had!We had a deal, Seiyaryu, now pay up! 

Seiyaryu: *sighs as I toss the box of Pocky to Legolas* Here. 

Legolas: ^^ yay! Pocky!! 

Elrond: I don't mean by asking, but when did Legolas started eating this "Pocky?" 

Seiyaryu : All I did was gave a box to him, explained what it was, and wadda know-Legolas is hooked on Pocky. 

Seiyaryu and Elrond: '_'? *Look at Legolas* 

Legolas: *Chibified with cat ears and tail* ^. _ .^ Pocky~! *purs* 

Seiyaryu: Not to worry Elrond! This only happens when he eats Pocky. *Picks up Chibi Lego kitty and scratches his ears* I love him as a kawaii neko(cat) chibi! 

Legolas: *purs* 

Elrond: Oh great,a chibi kitty elf! What's next?! A chibi-fied bunny elf?! 

Seiyaryu (With Chibi Lego kitty in her arms, still eating his Pocky): You know that's not a bad idea! 

Elrond: -_-'''' Me and my big mouth. 

*puff of red smoke appears* 

????: Seiyaryu, will not turn anyone into a chibi bunny! 

Seiyaryu: -_- It's my muse, Yami-chan. I thought she could never find me. 

*A chibi anime yellow fox pops from the smoke* 

Yami-chan: *hits me with a fan to the head* Baka no yarou!(Stupid brat) I live in your mind and I go wherever you go! I refuse to let you harass these charcters 'till their brains dissapear!Why haven't you gotten back to rewriting your Inuyasha fic Scars of Time and Emotions?! You revised Kaori's bio and was on a good track, but look at you! You haven't even finshed your first chapter. Crucifyx is not going to like this at all. 

Seiyaryu:*grabs the fan from Yami-chan's paw and slaps her with it* Omae no baka! (You stupid!) Quit spilling everything I'm writing about! Just FYI, I'm working on it! Crucifyx hasn't sent me any mail so far, so too bad! Just be a good muse and leave me in peace! >( 

Yami-chan: Alright, alright! But at least finish three chapters. Since I'm here, I might as well take a rest too. 

Seiyaryu: Fine fine! You can stay here too. 

*Chibi Lego Kitty's box of Pocky is empty and starts crying* 

Seiyaryu: What's wrong Lego? 

C.L.K: Pocky all gone! Pocky all gone!! 

Seiyaryu: o_o I forgot whenever Legolas's pocky is gone, he turns... 

***SPLAT***

*Legolas is back to normal-size and on top of me* 

Seiyaryu: Itai~! (Ouch~!) Legolas, please get off of me! 

Legolas: Gomen, Seiyaryu. 

Elrond: Yami-chan, is this Seiyaryu's typical behavior? 

Yami-chan: *wearing a pair of shades and sipping some Mai Tai* I'm afraid so. 

Elrond: Well, at least I'm prepared... *takes some Advil* 

* * *

Please don't get mad at me! This just popped up into my mind, ok? I won't update my chapters unless I get 7 letters to the Fellowship a/o me. Like Yami-chan says, I gotta get back to work. 

Yami-chan: Quit yapping and start writing! 

Seiyaryu: Hai Yami-chan...-_-'''' 


	8. Why Legolas forbids YuGiOh! in Rivendell

I am baaaaaacccccckkkkkkk! ^_^ BtW, I turned 1 more year older on July 6. Go me!  
well, so far I'm mostly bored on to another pointless fic.  
  
Legolas: Are we forgetting something, Seiyaryu?  
  
Seiyaryu: what? Oh yeah, the damn disclamier. Okay, Lord of the Rings is the JRR Tolkein's properity not mine. All of the other characters besides those who are in LotR belong to their rightful owners too.  
  
Legolas: Onto the next pointless chapter.  
  
Why Yu-Gi-Oh!and other Stuff don't mix with Lord of the Rings....  
  
*scene Rivendell/Elrond's Place: Elrond's Library*  
  
Seiyaryu: *works on the authoress powers on the Elrond's laptop.* Well, not too many pple are sending in are they? Oh well, I guess this is a good time to pratice my powers. *sings*   
  
There's no place I'd rather be  
Than on my surfboard out at sea  
Lingering in the ocean blue  
And if I had one wish come true  
I'd surf 'til the sun sets beyond the horizon  
Awikiwiki, mai lohilolohi  
Lawe mai i ko papa he'e nalu  
Flying by high on a Hawaiian rollar coaster ride.  
  
Yami-chan: *pops up* Did you hafta sing "Hawaiian Rollar Coaster Ride" from "Lilo and Stitch"?  
  
Seiyaryu: I had it in my head for while anyway. Where's everybody, Yami-chan?  
  
Yami-chan: Legolas is at archery pratice, Aragorn went off to check on Gondor, Elrond's talking to his kids, and the others, I don't know.  
  
Seiyaryu: *sigh* Well, since no one's avaiable...I'm gonna bring in some guests.  
  
Yami-chan: O_O Shimatta~~~!  
  
Seiyaryu: *Pulls out Yami-chan's trademark paper fan* I summon the bishounen cast of Yu-Gi-Oh!!!  
  
Yami-chan: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!  
  
*Rivendell goes dark for a moment but the lights turn back on and revel the summoned guests.*  
  
Yami Yugi: By Ra, where are we Aibou?  
  
Yugi: If I'm correct this is Rivendell, an elven refuge in The Lord of the Rings.  
  
Kaiba: You mean that triology that hyper fangirl, Seiyaryu, reads next to Redwall?  
  
*Yugi nods*  
  
Seiyaryu: Kaibaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! *glomps the Kaiba corp. CEO* So glad that you could come!  
  
Kaiba: *Going blue in the face* Heh....Likewise....  
  
Seiyaryu: *Lets go* Hey guys, what's up?  
  
Yami Yugi: Nothin much.  
  
Seiyaryu: *drools* That's good Yami. Yami-chan, why are you hiding behind my back?  
  
Yami-chan: Damn!! Er, hello guys.  
  
Yami Yugi: Are you that muse that's underage drinking and is tarnishing my name?!  
  
Yami-chan: Errr...No. *Looks behind her and finds Seiyaryu looking through her backpack*  
  
Seiyaryu: *pulls out a bag full of bottles filled with sake, mai tai, and pina coladas* Yami-chan, we've been through this discisson at least a billion times-STOP WITH THE DRINKING ALREADY!  
  
YamiY: I knew it. I think you might need a new muse.  
  
Seiyaryu: Yep. Can you send her to the Shadow Relm and get me a new muse, Yami Yugi-sama?  
  
YamiY: *pats Seiyaryu's head* Yes, pple still worship me! Okay Yami-chan, you had had yourlast drink. *sends the muse to the Shadow relm*  
  
Yami-chan: Good-bye and Good riddance to you Seiyaryu!!! *cackles*  
  
Kaiba: That's gotta be the scariest muse I've ever seen.  
  
Seiyaryu: I agree.  
  
Malik:.......  
  
Seiyaryu: Wai! Malik you're here too!!  
  
Malik: Try glomping me and you'll face my God of Ra card.  
  
Seiyaryu: X( Don't wanna think about that!  
  
*Legolas and rest of the fellowship come running in*  
  
Seiyaryu: Oh, you're back.  
  
Elrond: WHY IN THE NAME OF ARDA DID YOU HAVE TO BRING THEM?!  
  
Legolas: Not the guys from Yu-Gi-Oh! Seiyaryu, I told you that I really hate these guys.  
  
Kaiba: You got a problem with us? Then let's have a duel. *Throws a dueling disk and extra deck to Legolas*  
  
Legolas: ...How do I ever get myself into things like these?  
  
Frodo: For being an arrogant elven git??  
  
Legolas: NOT FUNNY!  
  
Aragorn: He's only kidding.  
  
Legolas: Okay, since we both know Seiyaryu is obessesed with us; the winner of the duel will be Seiyaryu's top bishounen. A title I've had since December.  
  
Kaiba: *evil smirk* Deal, Elf-boy.  
  
Everyone except Kaiba: ELF-BOY?!  
  
Kaiba: I got sick of Elf-boy's damn ego, so I called him that.  
  
Seiyaryu: What bishounen do for fangirls....-_-'''  
  
Kaiba and Legolas: DUEL!  
  
Seiyaryu: *holding a mic* Who will win this Duel Monsters battle? Will it be the top-ranking duelist, Seto Kaiba-sama, or the top-notch elven archer, Legolas-kun?? Your votes will be counted when *YOU* send in your letters or other stuff by clicking the little button at the bottom of the screen.  
  
......................................  
......................................  
Seiyaryu: Well, click it or the Yamis will send you to the Shadow Relm where Yami-chan's waiting to touture those who are unfornunate.  
  
Yami Bakura: *eats a raw steak*  
  
Seiyaryu: And I thought I was insane........Well,*Pulls three water bottles* at least I got the special water for my new muses. *evil snicker* 


	9. Notice

_ Seiyaryu's Notice: Read with Care_

I've noticed that not many people are responding to the intro of the seto Kaiba and Legolas duel. I will place the duel fic in the Yu-Gi-Oh! section. You may send your letters to the Fellowship and/or requests/votes/feedback to my new fic: "Yu-Gi-Oh! Idol: The Search for a Superstar" Please understand this change and feel free to comment me with your ideas and stuff by emailing me at Seiyaryu@dangerous-minds.com or clicking a review. Thank you for understanding...  
_--Seiyaryu_


	10. I'm not deadyet

Hey, the Authoress isn't Dead!

Yeah, I'm still alive. Finally got off of my half lazy, half busy ass to start it back up. You guys know the disclaimers well, so I'm not going to say it. So let's begin!! 

* * *

Seiyaryu: First of all, I'd like to thank everyone for your comments and cheers for the Seto/Legolas duel I'm hosting and yes, we're still in Rivendell. 

Legolas: Did she mention that I'm in the lead? 

Seiyaryu: Okay, this is where your elven-ego comes in. So stop now. 

Legolas: Sorry, I just can't help that I'm beating Trenchcoat so **BADLY**!!! *dances around* 

Seiyaryu:*covers Legolas' mouth* LEGOLAS, you're not suppose to say that unless you want to be mobbed by Kaiba-kun's fans!!! 

Legolas: mmmmmff mff mmmmmffff!!!!!(Translation:????????????????) 

Seiyaryu: *lets him go* Well, might as well start answering these letters. *points to the stack of them* 

* * *

Naheka: AHEEHEEEHEEHEE! POCKY! YESS! POCKY POCKY POCKY!   
Joe: Excuse Naheka. She's...how can I put it...high.   
Naheka: Hey! Get yanyan next! I love yanyan! Just get a spoon a dump out all that sweet frost! Yummy! Heehee!   
Joe: She also gets excited when there's a lot of Japanese things around.   
Naheka: Thanks for the Japanese translations! Now I can torture Chaos-chan with not only Elvish tests, BUT JAPANESE TESTS! MWAHAHAHA!   
Joe: Well, I have a letter to the Fellowship. 

Dear Fellowship,   
How different do you think your lives would be if you weren't chosen for the Fellowship? If Elrond hadn't selected you to   
go on the quest? Would you be happy, or bored, or sad, or angry, whatever? 

-Joe 

Naheka: I can count to 12 in Quenya!   
Joe: Good for you...we already know that...   
Naheka: POCKY! YANYAN! CHOCOLATE AND SEASEME SEED STICKS FOREVER! MWAHAHAHAHAHA! I know where you can get yanyan's or   
Pocky's for 33 cence! HAHA! Eeeee! ^_^ ^_^   
Joe:...*grabs Naheka and drags her away* Naheka: They should have a commercial jingle! Like the Goldfish! *sings loudly* "The snack that smiles back until you bite their heads off..." 

* * *

Seiyaryu:For this question, I gotta summon the others. *snaps fingers*   
*the whole fellowship PLUS Boromir falls in a big pile on top of Legolas* 

Legolas: @_@ WILL YOU GUYS PLEASE GET OFF OF ME?! 

Fellowship: Sorry. *starts to get up on their feet* 

Seiyaryu: Okay guys, do me a favor and answer, quick! 

Frodo: If I had the ring, I'd fall from a cliff. 

Sam: NO, MR. FRODO! YOU MUSN'T DO THAT! 

Frodo: -_- Sam...I'm only kidding. Alright, I'd be depressed since there would be no other way to destroy the ring. 

Sam: And that goes for me too! 

Frodo: Sam...ah, forget about it! 

Gandalf: How would expect me to be from Gandalf the Gray to Gandalf the White if the Fellowship wasn't created? Fall of a cliff? So yes, I'd be dissapointed. 

Aragorn: I'd be bored because I would have ended up staying with Arwen 24/7. *shivers* 

Gimli and Boromir: No comment. 

Legolas: As for me, I'd be bored and probably torture Sei-chan for fun. ^_^ 

Seiyaryu: Don't even think about it. -_- 

Pippin: Merry and I would probably ended up getting to trouble anyway. So we'd be bored too. 

Seiyaryu: Is it just me, or did you guys wanted to join the fellowship because you wanted to do something? 

*Everyone except Frodo and Sam nods* 

Seiyaryu: Go figure... Okay, onto the next letter. 

* * *

Legolas, are you as sick of all of your stupid nicknames as I am? I think I know how you feel, always being called 'Leggy' and the such, a kid I know won't stop calling me 'Evil Waldo'... You were born Legolas, and should stay Legolas, not all those dumb nicknames. 

I'm in a really bad mood, can I have a hug, then can you come up to my cabin and teach me archery and help me kill this really annoying orc-girl I hate. She calls you names and says you look like a girl and writes slash fics about you and Elrond and Gandalf (yes a triangle). She insults everything Tolkien when she does that... 

Namarie mellonamin,   
~Aldawen of Rivendell~ 

PS, did you know I have a maaaaaaaaajor crush on you? 

* * *

Legolas: Good point, Aldawen. *sighs* One of the few things I hate about fangirls is when they give you the most stupid nicknames possible. And....*looks at the 2nd paragraph* O_O WHAT?! A love triangle between Elrond, Gandalf and me?!?!!? *passes out* 

Seiyaryu: Alright, I'll put in my two cents. I never called Legolas that stupid "Leggy" nickname in my entire life. And as for that love triangle...Although I love male slash fics, I can't see Gandalf in it. Well, I better wake him up. *slaps Legolas on the head* 

Legolas: *_* SEI-CHAN!!!!! 

Seiyaryu: *steps back* O_O Legolas, you know you have to do. Now go out there and help Aldawen-chan!!*boots him off the computer and into a portal*...Alright, since he's not here, I migh t as well help the guy with these letters. 

* * *

I'm a bit picky and am quite sure of my answer to Avaralphiel's question of his silver dressings. If you notice, he has whitish clothing underneath his green tunic. While resting at Lothlorien, he simply took of his outer clothing revealing his 'silver' shirt. The lighting in Lothlorien made it seem silver. Forgive me, should I be wrong.   
-Mercies Angel 

* * *

Seiyaryu:*looks at her FotR Visual Companion* Hm...*slaps herself* I'm such a fucking baka. You're right, I apologize for my mistake. *bows in forgiveness* 

* * *

I don't wanna' be sent to the Shadow Realm... I don't know where that is anyway. Can I go to Isengard instead? I wanna' see if I can get the orcs to knock over the tower and send Saruman flyin' into the mud pits.   
-Aiwendil Lady of the Nazgul (I know Joe!) 

* * *

Seiyaryu: Let me tell you about the Shadow Realm. In Yu-Gi-Oh!, 3000 years ago, ancient Egyptians played these "Shadow Games" in that specific realm. Spells would unlock monsters, that resemble our modern Duel Monster cards and played the ancient game. When the games went out of hand the Pharoh sealed the realm with 7 Millenium items, that possesed unimaginable powers. The Shadow Realm still exists and still has its monsters. Hey, Aiwendil, perhaps I can bring some of the monsters to help the orcs and send Saruman flying. ^_^ 

????:You're still at it again, Seiyaryu? 

Seiyaryu: Don't mind her, that's my Yami, or dark side, Yamiryu. 

Yamiryu: Let me guess; I'm gonna have to summon a few monsters to help her? 

Seiyaryu: *nods* 

Yamiryu: Alright, aibou. *sends off a few Man-Eater bugs (nasty little critters) to Isenguard* 

Legolas:*returns from his trip* Oh great, she's here. 

Yamiryu: Hey there Elf-boy. So nice to see you again.*LOTS of sarcasm* 

Seiyaryu:*whispers to readers* My Yami and Legolas really don't get along very well. 

Yamiryu: *gives Deathglare to me* 

Seiyaryu: I'll shut up now. 

*in the background, you can see Isenguard, where Saruman is flying around*   
_While Yamiryu and Legolas continue their deathglare showdown, let's do somemore letters._

* * *

Hola Legolas, 

I've been wondering if you would teach me to use the bow and arrow? I'm not too good right now, but I learn fast. And i just know that under your excellent tutulage, I could become a hero. Please? *puppy dog eyes* 

gaile 

* * *

Seiyaryu: Okay, Legolas, off you go again! ^_^ 

Legolas: @_@ What?! I didn't even answered it! 

Yamiryu: Tough, Lego. Oh, and _have fun Legolas..._*evil smile* *boots Legolas into another portal* 

*One day later* 

Seiyaryu: *mentally talking to herself with a sketchbook in hand* This is perfect! ^_^ Ra and the Valar...this is one of my best pictures ever. 

Legolas:*walks up from behind, unnoticed* Sei-chan.... 

Seiyaryu: O________O KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! *jumps up and throws the book in the process* 

Legolas: *catches the book and looks at the sketch* Sei-chan...*vein pops up* who, in the name of the Valar, is this?!*points at the pic* 

Seiyaryu: OO'''' Uh, him? He's malikishtarfromyugioh! 

Legolas: Come again? Did you say something about Yu-Gi-Oh!? *sinister look on his face* 

Seiyaryu: No....*crumples down to the ground* Alright! It's Malik Ishtar.... 

Legolas (w/firey background): Malik huh?....That Egyptian blonde....HIM?! 

Seiyaryu: *gulp* Yes. 

Legolas: Seiyaryu, let's just answer this letter already. I'll deal with you and Malik later on. 

Seiyaryu: *nods* 

* * *

Dear Legolas,   
I seem to have a problem. This story bothers me so in the manner that I know you do not speak Japanese. The author is dwelling in the land of Nippon and not Mirkwood where her mind should be; though I doubt she might have one because you are not in character in all in your speech patterns. This is a story about a(nother) random kidnapping of the fain Prince of Mirkwood by a random, rabid fangirl who illustrates respectable figures such as yourself and Elrond in a truly random and mocking fashion. A suggestion: run. Run fast away from this madness so that you may be spared from it. This warning is for your own health. 

Sincerely,   
~J.C. Rocket 

* * *

Seiyaryu: *mental thought* Oh shit, I'm in for it. *end of mental note* Look, I'm really sorry if I can't put some of the characters in character. I'm trying my best to be not as rabid as I seem and I'm not mocking any characters. Technically before I read and seen LotR, I was, and still am, an anime otaku(fan). 

Legolas: As for me speaking Japanese, I was actually interested in learning it. Remember a few of my fans are anime otakus too. So Seiyaryu here taught me. 

Seiyaryu: But don't worry, I won't take this personally and thanks for your feedback. I understand. 

Legolas: As for me running, I have thought about it. However, knowing how many more fangirls want me, I'm quite content staying here with Sei-chan though I don't approve of her Yami and her Malik-craze. 

* * *

Dear Lego-lassie-boy,   
If you survive your duel with Seto Kaiba and go back to answering questions then answer this: What does the color yellow taste like?   
-Rhikat 

* * *

Legolas: Yellow? Hm....It tastes like a lemon. Sour. 

Seiyaryu: Alright. That concludes the latest update. You still can send in your letters. Don't worry, we'll answer them, eventually. ^^' So long. Namarie! 


End file.
